mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Earth's Remnants 2 (Map Game)
Earth's Remnants 2 is a sequel of Earth's Remnants, in the Future Wikia. I, Derpmaster21, was the creator of the original Earth's Remnants. It died, and I felt that I needed a sequel, and here it is; Earth's Remnants 2! Map Rules (PLZ READ BERFORE JOINING) * No cursing or foul language, you will be removed from the map game * No racist comments, you will also be removed from the map game * Every 30 years will be archived on a separate page * The game creator's word overrides all others * The head mod's word overrides all except the game creators * If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section * If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section * You can only play as one country * Please stay active! '''Check back at least every 3 days! * If you do not play at least 10 turns, your country will be taken away and offered up for someone else * No nukes please, this is a post-apocalyptic map game, * Please Please Please consult me or the head mod if you want to be a mod * '''STAY PLAUSIBLE * After 3 implausibilities, you will be banned * Both parties must agree to an alliance * HAVE FUN * Oh and BTW, you can choose from the pre-created countries (from the original game, with a few additions and changes) or create a new one! It's up to you! Countries: Player control there nations, plus their colonies and client states. *Kingdom of Greater Cambodia:Derpmaster21 *Kingdom of Prussia *Republic of Togo *City of Nairobi *City of Luanda *City of Mogadishu *City of Maputo *City of Mombasa *City of Brisbane *The Republic of Vienna *The Republic of Vermont *The Republic of Addis Ababa *Republic of Zürich. *The Duchy of Milan *Federation of Bern. *Republic of Fiji *Republic of Ikšķile *Federal Republic of Great Lakes *New England-MegaloKaiser **Federation of France-MegaloKaiser *Neo-Byzantines- Epic **Despotae of Irillya- Epic *Republic of Finland *Kingdom of Hokkaido forms. *Kingdom of Bangkok forms. *Republic of Kampala forms. *Kingdom of Kikuyuland forms. *Republic of Acapulco de Juárez forms *Soviet Socialist Republic of New-Moscow (The SSRM) *Republic of Tibet *Federal Republic of Xiang China *Confederation of Siberia *Principality of Ankara. *Principality of İzmir. *Santiago de PatagoniaTrish pt7 (talk) 02:08, June 30, 2016 (UTC) *Republic of New Indonesia (Java): Hexarafi **East New Guinea: Hexarafi **Johor: Hexarafi *Republic of Saharan Union *Islamic State-Bozstan *Republic of Fujian **Republic of Hong Kong *Republic of Dobruja *Republic of Burma *Republic of Viet Nam *Federal Republic of India *Republic of Tamil Eelam *Republic of Rajasthan *Republic of Multan *Maharajadom of Karnataka *Sultanate of Rawalpindi *Maharajadom of Kolkata *Republic of Sylhet *Sultanate of Mymensingh *Mon Republic *Republic of Khalistān *Republic of Gujarat *Republic of Goa *Republic of Odisha *Republic of the Philippines *Republic of the Haryana *Republic of the Bihar *Maharajahdom of Uttarakhand *Maharajahdom of Chhattisgarh *Maharajahdom of Kerala *City of Bihać, *City of Entre Ríos. *Kingdom of Monte Negro, *Khanate of Lesser Mongolia *Congolese Tribes *Amazonian Tribes *Islamic Republic Waziristan *Republic of Baltistan *Kingdom of Bhutan *Republic of Sonora, *Republic of Bamako, *Kingdom of Barbados, *Republic of Tabasco, *Sultanate of Aden, *Aktobe Republic, *Shan Republic, *Kingdom of Inverkargil, *Tyver Republic, *Irkutsk SSR, *Republic of the Algarve *Kingdom of Cádiz *Kalmyk Republic. *The Grand Incan Kingdom(GIK) - lord falconis *The Kingdom of Ireland(KOI) - DannytheKing (talk) 22:10, June 18, 2016 (UTC) *Confederation of North America- Rdv65 (talk) 04:23, June 19, 2016 (UTC) **Republic of South Arizona- Rdv65 (talk) 04:23, June 19, 2016 (UTC) *Principality of Asturias, *Quinghai SSR, *Kingdom of Cávado, *Kingdom of Melboune, *Duchy of Reggio di Calabria, *Duchy of Fundão, *Kingdom of Bishbek, *City of Brazaville *City of Bangui *City of Montevideo, *City of Lagos, *City of Asunción, *City of Cochabamba, *Kingdom of Capetown *The Republic of Jamaica. :Create your own in the white zones! MODS * Game Creator: Derpmaster21 * Head Mod:Epic * ModTrish pt7 (talk) 10:52, July 7, 2016 (UTC) * Map Mod:Trish pt7 (talk) 02:04, July 2, 2016 (UTC) * Mod:Sidewinder291102 Modship application is open, apply now! Gameplay 2115 After a 10 year long nuclear war (2020-2030), the world fell into a dark age. Only 10% of humanity survived, and they were struggling to keep themselves alive. It looked like humanity would not be able to carry on. But 75 years after the Great Nuclear War, communities have finally risen again. Will humanity regain their former glory, or will they be crushed a second time? *New England: Our band of survivors has stumbled upon a tall shelter, of what seems to be called a "clock", with a slab at the bottom saying BGEN(the other letters are too smudged to see). We decide to use it as our base. We start foraging for supplies, and looking for other survivors. One of our foragers discovered half of a "map" paper. It says: MAP OF LONDON on it. We decide to try and plot out strategic ways to try and forage for other relics of pre nuclear warfare. We also stumble on an unknown device that seems intact. The old men in our numbers say its a broadcaster that sends messages to everyone who hears it. We plan to set this up and broadcast a message to other survivors. *'Java': Our groups of survivors, lead by the old man, named Ujang Suparman, are finding the new live. The "adventure" start in the big city, and we discover the name of city, Bandung. We discover the map of this island, that says "Jawa(en:Java)". We discover some various building such as Gedung Sate(en:Satay Building), Gedung Merdeka(en:Independence Building), and Great Mosque of West Java. We also discover the strange things, such as "car", "bicycle", and "cellphone". We try to use the cellphone, and we're success. Now we know function of cellphone, for communication, entertainment, and "internet". We use it for communication only. Now we conquer Greater Priangan(Southwestern Java). *'Greater Cambodia: '''Our group of survivors, numbering about 175, discover the ruins of what looks like city called Pnpeh (the other letters are too smudged and damaged to read),and use it as our base/capital, we discover shreds of maps that when put together is called the Map of Cambodia, and we believe that is where we are right now. We also find a building that has stocks of food and water, and another one which has a stock of clothes. They might be useful in the future. On our way out to claim the ruined city and the area surrounding it, we meet another clan of about 150 people, and we offer to merge together. They accept. *'Byzantine Empire:We ask if the Epirote and Thessalian Tribes can join with us as they are the other people on a map of Greece we found.We send an expedition to the Rhodope Mountains. *'''New England: We have gotten the broadcaster up and running. It not only broadcasts messages, but it can receive messages as well. We send out a broadcast asking if anyone is out there and if so please reply. No responses yet but we haven't given up hope. There are lots of blocked off holes in the ground, but we investigate the ones that aren't. The tunnel is actually an entrance, with the name of the THUBE, with long metal boxes at the end of the T-shaped cave. We decide to salvage everything we can find. We have found a "generator", which can generate power. This is good, because until now our citizens have been illuminated by nothing but candlelight. After installing the generator and some "light bulbs", we find out that BGEN has metal in it, along with a small map, titled WESTEROS. We thought it was another map of London, but we denied it because it looked nothing like the city we know. *Byzantine Dip:We send a message to New England describing the land we control on an apparent continent Europe, *'GIK: '''We' come out of a cave, and discover a grand stone city. A bronze plate nearby reads MACPIUU. An old man tells us stories of a land accros the sre were white ghosts came with thundersticks. We find a book with the title HISTORY OF THE APACHE. The people there sound like good allies, so we send aa runner to this place. *'''Islamic State: With the group of Survivors scatted across Iraq and Syria most having a descent to groups like Islam ic Front,Jabat AL Nusra,IS, and many more. With the leader Jawdat Tal'at Yakub only receiving info via horse men riding across the State. The Capital is made Aleppo and the group sends a arm escort to Gaziantep in hope of looking for supply and members. In Iraq the group begins to work on allying with tribes in the area. (Can I be Map Maker) *'The Kingdom of Ireland(KOI)': Various people in the olden city of Dublin are always in fear of raids and gangs coming in and killing them, so a man with a sizable amount of resource (hoarded through his grandfather and father) decides to use his resource to set up a small defence group which he expands and shares with the rest of the survivors. They thank him and some even give some farmed goods and other things as thanks. When a few months later the man announces that he has to withdraw his men, leaving the city unprotected, due to inability to meet cost for them the people start paying a form of tax for trade and in recognition for his good deeds crown him to ensure that his power is tied to them to avoid him ever abandoning them. He then expands his power and influence to the size of prewar county Dublin. *'Java': We continue our "adventure" , now we have 16,670 people in our groups. Our main group walk to the North, some of them are using bicycle and ride a horse. We discover a big city, more bigger, more larger than our base city. We discover a vehicle, similar to car, but bigger than car, and in there we discover the name of this city, JAKATA. I think that one word between letter A and T. When we continue our adventure, that's a good news, We discover Archive Building of ... INDNSA?. We also discover flag with colour red and white. Ujang says it the flag of our country, INDNSA. We discover a ship, so we build it in Northern coast using wood. Now we have 20,540 people and conquer Western Java. *'Republic of Colorado': Survivors who escape into the nearby National Park leave the forest and found a ruin Denver and a lot of military stuff leave behind with a few remaining. As the term Colorado is use often, they establish the Republic of Colorado and claim all of Colorado based on map theiy seen. A few military stuff is still working and take to repel thief. Expeditions are send to recruits survivor that may left in the forest and the nearby cities and villages. The former flag of Colorado State is chosen as the new national flag. 550 people settle in Denver while more start to arrive because of the expedition or that they fall on our settlement. The government is head by a former general who declare himself president of Colorado dispute controlling only part of Denver before forming a military government. *'GIK: '''our runner comes back with a small band of the people the book called the APACHE, they have brown creatures that can pull things and run fast. They also have thundersticks. They also come with news of a nation called "rRepublic of calarodo" or something... we send the runner back to this land called "calarodo" to establish communications. *'New England': We use our resources and build vessels as we have reached the coastline of London and we want to explore more. We have 813 people in 23 vessels. We give them a broadcaster/receiver for communication purposes. More methods of transportation are available as we discover a group of horses. With the vessels going southeast, we have our new cavalry heading west. The message we received from the people of Byzantine have been responded to and we hope to meet them soon. We have prepared gifts for them upon arrival. More investigations go on in the city of London. More maps have been found, most of them London, but the ones that aren't tell of a place called "Europe". We hope to find more survivors. We celebrate our 100,000th survivor found in a place called "CABIDG UNIVRSTY". 2116 As different people all across the world escape their nuclear shelters after 75 years of hiding in, they have found some prewar technology, and put it to good use. Will this speed up the re-rise of humanity? Only time will tell. * '''Greater Cambodia: '''As we travel slowly north along a ruined road, we have joined with more tribes, and we now number a sizable 135,000 people. Along the way, we have discovered pieces of prewar technology, like bicycles, which allow us to go faster, and also, we find something called a "iPhone", which is used for communication, entertainment, and something called "the internet". We go on the internet and find out that there is a group of survivors from a place called Java that have grouped up and made a nation. We send them a message letting us know that we have survived and we want to work together 'Response Needed. We finally arrive to a place named "NGKOR WT" and we find ruins that look hundreds, if not thousands of years old. We immediately establish a small town of about 15,000 people in the area, as when humanity rises again, this will surely become a tourist site. We make the journey back to Pnpeh and then establish another town, this time comprising of 65,000 people, leaving 55,000 to roam around, absorb more tribes, and create new cities. *'''New England The brightest minds in our city have successfully re energized a "car", "computer" and "GPS", all of which are pre-war technologies, but the GPS is not functioning, and keeps saying "NO CONNECTION". Our best minds are working on it. Our cavalry expedition in the west have discovered a community that calls itself the Kingdom of Ireland. We hope to establish communications and an alliance. We use the "computer to look for other survivors and spot messages between "User: Derpmonster21" and "User:Hexarafo" which say that countries called Java and Greater Cambodia. We send a message to confirm our existence and establish communications. The naval explorers that headed southeast have responded, saying they have found another city, PARS, with more survivors. They set up base at "EFEL TWER" and continue to move south. More survivors found in Northern London. *'Java': We receive message from other nations, they are "Greater Cambodia" and "New-England". We don't know they but we will accept their offer as we are survivors and want to build a new world. We know about military and weapons, we discover some veterans, and ask for teach us. We continue our expansion to the east. We discover a big temple, villagers in there calls it Borobudur. We discover one letter of name of our country, O, so we call this country, INDONSA. We discover a big vehicle, it like birds and we think it can fly. Our ship construction is finished, and our explorer start to find more land. We are now have 135,680 survivors and own Western Java, Central Java, and place called YOGKARA or whatever. *'Byzantines':We annex the Thessalian and Epirote Tribes.We are overjoyed at discovering other civilizations and hope to discover New England soon.We send a ship across the Great Sea which find an area called "Gaul" by locals (OTL France).We maneuver across the place and send a ship to the Gaul Channel. *'Republic Colorado: '''We are visited by a men who said to represent the GYK people and establkish contact with the first ¨major¨ civilization , (dont get the reference on that one :P). Electricity is progressively restore trought the Whole State as knowledge gain from books is share between the people who become specialist in a domain or another. People wandering in the military base found car with big gun but it take a while to realize that oil is need, luckily, some book reveal that the former ¨Colorado¨ once produce oil, and scout are send to found those. A 20 year old found an intelligent machine that talk but more experienced members of the society take the charge, 'communicating with a civilization naming itself New England. We expand into Colorado with every villages and small community joining us, a few radio are also use to try to contact people around and make them join us, 225 join us this year, putting our number at 775. *'gik: '''we are excited to have established contact with this "calarodo". The grand incan kingdom also finds a "rradio" and hears of a land called "indsa" by its natives. We send a radio communicator message to them. 2117 As the scattered survivors make contact with each other, a Renaissance happens and many prewar technologies are re-discovered. Will humanity use them to self-destruct again,or will they move forward? *'Republic of Colorado: 'Harsh life is over with food production becoming enough to feed everyone and even make reserve, a few oil field are operational again and oil is extract to be send to the refinery, giving more electricity, enough to power all of former Colorado. With food not a problem anymore and a few hospital running again, doctors are not yet the best and many are still learning, birth rate start to increase in the nation with 45 birth registered. The population reach 595. A military force is establish to act as an active army and police. As most of the technologies are damage by erosion, we start to reverse engineer, car and other stuff with the hope of building them in mass. A nomad group of 38 found our state and settle in our capital, bringing our total population to 858. A few military jeeps are restore and a few horse are domesticated for travelling great distance. *'New England: We discover a few more cities and many more survivors. We set up another base in a place called Rnnes. There is a lot of greenery here and seems to have avoided damage from the war. We begin agricultural activities here. We keep heading south to explore. Signs saying Lon or Lyon keep appearing and we think we are getting near a city. We send a message of friendship to the Colorado nation. A map of the nation France is found. We positioned ourselves at northern France. Our brightest minds claim to have discovered the secret of electricity. They prove this by lighting up the BGEN. It lights up impressively. We also find a substance called coal by the elders in our numbers, but we find it highly unsustainable. Many roofs in London have blue panels on them, and we are trying to figure out what they are. We find a few "army bases" and loot them, acquiring new weapons and vehicles, reanimating them with our electricity. *'Java': We discover Map of INDONSA. But it does not write Indonsa, but INDONESIA. There's many islands, such as Sumatra, our lands Java, Borneo, Sulawesi, and Papua/New Guinea (not country). We start discover more islands, we expand to east into the extreme point. We find beautiful island, called BALI; small island, called MADURA; and big island with forest and some survivors, called Borneo. We finally discover Greater Cambodia. We ask Greater Cambodia to open relationship and trade. Cambodia Response Needed. We now are able to operate car and motorcycle, but we need some energy, so we try to research energy for transportation. We discover engine that can help human to work, called computer. We try to search the energy source of computer, and it's electricity, then we find and operate hydro power plant to produce electricity. After conquer all territory of Java and Bali, we decided to build government, called Republic of New Indonesia. Ujang Suparman as leader of survivors, elected as president. We set Bandung as capital. We begin clean some major cities. We increase our food production. *'Santiago de Patagonia' Our city states become Federate. 2118 Governments are beginning to rise again, the 2nd Renaissance is still going strong. All looks good for humanity, but will the leaders screw up, or will they lead their countries to prosperity? *'New England': Our expeditions have been increasing in efficiency and numbers. We have discovered the secret of the blue panels, which is sunlight, and we are hooking them up to machinery. More survivors are found in cities called L Mns, Nants, Anrs, Rims and Poters. Cities are becoming increasingly easier to find as we follow "highways". We also have cities up until Yrk. A map of Europe is found, and we discover that France is smaller than we thought. We use a "photocopier" to copy the map and send one to each expedition. *'Republic of Colorado: '''Oil start to be extract once again and refined for use, allowing car to continue operate. An expedition is send wesr and return with knowledge about an ocean. On the way, they meet survivors who tell them about the United States. The government of Colorado declare the manifest destiny and start to push West into Utah, New Mexico and Arizona where several groups of survivors join us. The Great City od Salt Lake City join us. A sect in southern New Mexico show use the Trump Wall, they claim that Mexica are dangerous people according to legend and that Trump build it itself alone. Birth rate increase trought Coloradian territories and rumor of our existence spread in the west as far as California The population reach 2,000 people. *'Santiago de Patagonia''' The ~4.5 million citizens get literacy lessons nation wide. Noticeably more steam traction engines are made in the major cites and plough the rural fields south of Buenos Aires. The railway that links Santiago de Chile Patagonia to Buenos Aires via Mendoza and Cordoba is upgraded from 1 track to 2. A extra steam train chugs around both this line and the Rawson-Viedma-Buenos Aires line. Explorers explore the unclaimed island of Tierra del Fuego. The forestry is cleared around Temuco to flue industry, people's homes and the new power-station that is built there. There is talk of restarting coal production at Río Turbio some time in the future. *'Java': Our survivors set a sail to discover more islands in former Indonesia. We discover government in Johor. We start open trade by sell herbs and spices, coffee, and tea. We interest to buy rice from Greater Cambodia. Response Needed. We continue clean major cities and rural areas. We start construction of residence, industry, and government building. We start expansion to Sumatera, Lombok, and Sumbawa. We now are able to operate computer, and begin set internet. We also discover energy of car and motorcycle, it's solar energy. **'Cambodian Response:' We accept and ask for an alliance and joint research. 2119 *'Santiago de Patagonia' The railway that links Santiago de Chile Patagonia to Temuco is upgraded from 1 track to 2. A extra steam train chugs around this line. Explorers continue to explore the unclaimed island of Tierra del Fuego. The forestry is cleared around Temuco to fuel industry, people's homes and the new power-station that is being built there. Agriculture is improved by the production of steam traction engines and threshing equipment in Cordoba and Rosario. The copper and molybdenum mine at El Teniente, Catamutún coal mine and Catamutún lime stone quarry expand from 5% of capacity to 10% (as yet the most that can be done). There is long term talk of opening Mina Invierno coal mine and Vaca Muerta oil well in the far future. More fishing boats are made and the harbour upgraded slightly in Valparaíso. *'Republic of Colorado:' Military discipline start to take shape in our territory with military discipline being instruct at school. We claim that we are the successor of the previous so called American government. Utah, New Mexico and Arizona are fully under our control and the process of improving condition there begun, local governors are chosen among pro-Colorado local. We work on restoring highway and make our way to Las Vegas, we discover casino and restart a few. The Trump Wall start to be restored wherever we see hole to make it a wall again. Rumor spread that people south are dangerous. We found an ? (Pasifica) active government? (non-player state) on the west coast and seek to establish relation (mod?). Yes you can.'We start to search for the famed zone 51 based on say of cultist leader that has great number of follower in Roswell. We send our army north lay our claim to Idaho Wyoming and Montana. ('Is there a map maker?) **'Yes, I just took it up.Trish pt7 (talk) 00:41, July 2, 2016 (UTC). ' **'I joined and I think the mod has left so I turned the year.Trish pt7 (talk) 00:41, July 2, 2016 (UTC)' ***'I took over untill the mod returnd (if ever it dose).Trish pt7 (talk) 02:39, July 2, 2016 (UTC).' *''Paradox found'' #Colorado expanded in to Arizona and found only tribal survivors, Arizona is a Non-player nation nation. #Byzantines found a land called "Gaul" by the locals as they sailed around France. New England settled a ruined northern France. *''Paradox resolved'' #Northern Arizona was a not well controlled wasteland, but Tuscon and New-Phoenix are the organised heartland and begin to fight back. #Gaul exists in the former Vichy France, Frache Comte and the Bayonne-Bordeaux-Talose area. 2120 *'Mod event:' **'New Nations are formed by the local tribes and village folk in: the Republic of Sonora, Republic of Bamako, Kingdom of Barbados, Republic of Tobasco, Sultanate of Aden, Aktobe Republic, Shan Republic, Kingdom of Inverkargil, Republic of Assam, Tyver Republic, Irkutsk SSR, Republic of the Algarve, Kingdom of Cádiz and the Kalmyk Republic.' **'Northern Arizona was a not well controlled wasteland, but Tuscon and New-Phoenix are the organised heartland and begin to fight back and riot against Colorado's advance.' *'Santiago de Patagonia '''We finish exploring the unclaimed island of Tierra del Fuego and lay claim to it. We also find a army bunker that has stocks of food, penicillin and water; and another one which has a stock of clothes and sleeping equipment. We take some of them back and secure the rest since they might be useful in the future. Explorers also examine the coast of northern Chile and the south of the Atacama Desert. We wish to make diplomatic relations with Colorado and the Inca. *'Republic of Colorado: We send an offer to the people of Tucson and New Phoenix, offering them to join us peacefully for the economic advantage and to become part of a greater nation. They would be allow to send representative and govern themselve along a small part of land around in exchange of military service of one year into an unified military that would protect our nation. We start to integrate the land we grab and restore basic service. Sport event start to be organized, mainly horse race. **'''Tucson and New Phoenix responses: We agree to Colorado's plan. *'Guys,I'm going to be busy for a while. I nominate Trish to take control of the map game while I'm gone.-Derpmaster21, Game Creator.' **'OK'Trish pt7 (talk) 14:19, July 2, 2016 (UTC) 2121 *'Mod event:' **'A second and final lot of new nations are formed by the local tribes and village folk in: Principality of Asturias, Quinghai SSR, Kingdom of Cávado, Kingdom of Melbourne, Duchy of Reggio di Calabria, Duchy of Fundão, City of Bihać, Kingdom of Monte Negro, Kingdom of Bishkek, Federal Republic of Manitoba, City of Montevideo, City of Lagos, City of Asunción, City of Cochabamba, Kingdom of Capetown and The Republic of Jamaica.' **'Tucson and New Phoenix responses: We agree to Colorado's plan.' *'Santiago de Patagonia:' We find some of those blue and grey energy producing glass cells and a "motor bike" in the desert, so we take them back to Santiago. The New power station is built and Valparaíso harbour is expanded. We start trade talks with the emergent coastal state called the City of Montevideo. Explorers now push a short way north on Córdoba in to the Argentine Chaco. *'Republic of Colorado:' We welcome Tucson and New Phoenix into the Union and as promise, we send money and we draft a few in the area, starting with volountary. We pass a law that formalize the annexation of former Nevada despite that some of it is still lawless. We stop expansion to start working on a national identity, seeing that English is a common language in most of the explored area, it is exploit .The highway continue to be restore as car become more common. Explorer report the discovery of a huge mass of water West call the Pacific. Explorer are send East and North without any order of expansion to see if there is working government. We plan to restore Las Vegas in order to show prosperity. *'New England': We send expeditions to a land northeast of the British Isles called Scandinavia. We start manufacturing basic solar panels in factories that are still functional and install them at every place that needs electricity. We have discovered all of Paris based on the map of France, and expanded into the Burgundy, Les Vosges and La Charente regions. We receive information on a nation east of France called Prussia. We want to establish communications and trade deals. Mod Response Needed (They agree) 'We have mobilized all vehicles in London except the big bird shaped ones called planes. We have no idea how to get those moving without crashing into a building. *'Neo-Byzantines:'We upgrade our military.'We expand 500 pixels each into Bulgaria and Turkey. Albania becomes the Despotate of Illyria. ** Illyria:'''Expansion into Slovenia begins covering 1000 pixels. * '''New Indonesia: We continue invade Sumatera, we control South and Central Sumatera, plus Bangka, Belitung (small island in East of Sumatera), Batam, Riau Islands, and some islands in West of Sumatera). We also occupy Lombok, Flores, Sumbawa, Sumba, and Timor (islands in East of Java and Bali). We discover big lizard named Komodo. We ask Borneo to join us as they're part of former Indonesia country Response Needed. Now we have constitution, assembly, and our law system. We also divided our areas into administrative division (province), that's are: West Java, Pasundan, Central Java, Yogyakarta, East Java, Lesser Sunda Islands, and Autonomous Region of South Sumatera.. Our explorer discover islands, called Filipina(id), and discover name of big continental, Asia, and there's many areas beside Cambodia, that are Burma, Viet, Fujian, Hongkong, and India. We accept Cambodia offer for alliance and joint research. We also will support Cambodia to set an invasion to Viet and Thai. We start research post-war technology, such as car, computer, handphone, internet, and some strange things. First newspaper of New Indonesia is established, named Berita Indonesia Baru (en:New Indonesia News). We continue find more survivors. Our 75% population now have a house, and condition in Bandung now back to normal. We continue improve our economy. ** India's various rival and warring coastal republics, sultanates and maharajahs welcome Javan explorers. 2122 *'Mod events:' ** India's various rival and warring coastal republics, sultanates and maharajahs welcome Javan explorers. **'Prussia agrees to trade with New England. Prussia is shaken by some localised Latvian nationalist rallies, so the Autonomous Region of Ikšķile in created.' **'İzmir's town folk are concerned by Byzantin advances, unite the local villages and ports to form the Principality of İzmir.' **'Ankara town folk are concerned by Byzantin advances, unite the local villages and farms to form the Principality of Ankara.' **'Dobruja (the untill now unamed state on the Romania coast and northern Bulgaria) offers trade to Byzantium.' **'Montevideo agrees to trade with Patagonia.' *'Santiago de Patagonia:' We find some more of those blue and grey energy producing glass cell, a technical book on aviation and a second "motor bike" in the desert, so we take them back to Santiago. Explorers push a short way more north on in to the Argentine Chaco and east in the northern deserts. Planned oil production begins and we launch our first oil driven torpedo boat at the end of the year. *'Republic of Colorado: '''The population reach 3500 people due to better life condition. Scoot send east report fertile land. We send several mission into former Kansas and Nebraska, bringing within our nation the population who are willing and proposing to organized government to join us into our nation. We establish a constitution that garantee basic liberty to the citizen of the nation and autonomy to the State. We promise to every settlement we meet that if they join us the high way will be restore and that trade will flourish between the different States. Plan to establish a common education system to start to be draw to bring the nation closer togheter, using some old damaged story book to make the American spirit return in those land under a different name. *'New England': We establish a few systems in our community, including an education system, a law system, a trade system and a relic discovery system. We clean up the cities in our territories and restore anything broken. We conquer the remaining lands of France and move up to the remnants of a nation called Belgium. We send a fleet to discover what is in the northeast regions and find land. Eventually we find a map that says "The Scandinavian Countries". Eventually, we pinpoint the fleet's location at Norway. We set up another base in a city called Stavanger. We will expand from there. We ask for trade deals and non aggression pact with the Kingdom of Ireland and the Federal Republic of Gaul and ask for a merger with both nations.'(Response Needed)' **'Mod response- Gaul agrees 75% yes, 22%no and 3% spoiled and void papers. Gaul agrees to join New England, but with some local autonomy.' **'Mod response- Ireland has a player, who has not posted for a while.' 2123 *'Mod event:' **'Dobruja offers trade deals and an alliance to Byzantium.' **'The Federal Republic of Great Lakes Annexes the tribes of southern Minnesota and the villages of eastern Pennsylvania. Explorers move in to northern Ontario.' **'Ambassadors from the following nations arrive to all player held nations an offer trade talks-''' ***'Republic of Gujarat' ***'Republic of Goa' ***'Republic of Dobruja' ***'Sultanate of Johor' ***'Republic of Burma' ***'Republic of Togo' ***'Republic of Fiji' ***'Federal Republic of India' ***'Maharajadom of Kolkata' ***'Republic of Tamil Eelam' ***'Kingdom of Barbados,' ***'Republic of the Algarve' ***'Kingdom of Cádiz' ***'Federal Republic of Great Lakes' *'Santiago de Patagonia:' We find some more of those blue and grey energy producing glass cell, a technical book on advanced metallurgy, a "car" and a "cellphone", so we take them back to Santiago. We reverse engineer the "motor bike" and make a few of our own. The deserts of northern Chile and the Argentine Chaco region south of the former Chaco Province are are annexed to our nation. We open trade talks with the City of Entre Ríos. We agree to friendship with all the ambassadors, but relations only officially start with Barbados since they are the only one near us. *'New Indonesia:' We establish the army named Tentara Nasional Indonesia Baru(New Indonesian National Armed Forces). We continue expand our territory, now we conquer all area of Sumatera, Singapore, Christmas Island, and Cocos/Keeling. We start invade Sulawesi, Maluku, and Northern Australia (Darwin). We ask Borneo, New Guinea, and Johor to join us as special autonomous for North Borneo and New Guinea, and as client states for East New Guinea and JohorResponse Needed. We accept for trade to India and other nations in India area. Bandung and Jakarta citizens now use bicycle for transportation. We start search oil in our territory. Jakarta, Bogor, Cirebon, and Yogyakarta back to normal condition after we clean these cities from destructive. First radio station is established, named Radio Republik Indonesia Baru (Radio of Republic of New Indonesia). Our explorers discover lands without government in Korea, Japan, Persia, Arab, and Africa. We plan an invasion to far lands, Madagascar. **'Borneo, New Guinea, and Johor all agree to the plan' *'Republic of Colorado: '''We venture into Oklahoma and Northern Texas where we annex wild land and offer organized community to join us based on common value an economic advantage due to restoration of high way. Some factory are reopen to produce truck and other stuff in chain, trought often do on hand. Alternative energy are found and understand with eolien park, and hydroelectric dam being understand by our new engineer class. Horse race and equestrian competition gain popularity among our population with region competiting against each other into national competition, bringing a little more of unity in the nation. The number of car grow with travel become more frequent.. Trade offer from the nation areound us is accept. 2124 *'Mod event:' **'Siberia, Amazonia and Congo become formally organized federations. Siberia takes the cost down to the Amur river. ' **'City states pop up in Nairobi, Luanda, Brisbane, Mogadishu, Maputo and Mombasa. Mogadishu is very violent and xenophobic.' **'Sahara annexes the our W. Sahara.' **'Aden expands up the Hadramut cost.' **'Prussia's Autonomous Region of Ikšķile becomes the Republic of Ikšķile after Latvian nationalsts are voted in.' **'Mongolia annexes north western Manchuria.' **'The northern Chinese state take southern Manchuria.' **'The southern Chinese state annexes Hainan Island.' **'Great Lakes continue to explore northern Ontario.' **'New-Moscow and Aktobe open friendly diplomatic relations.' *'Santiago de Patagonia:' We reverse engineer the car and make several of our own. Several Highways are being repaired and many new schools open. *'Republic of Colorado:' Continue expansion in Texas and continue to integrate willing community into our nation with the hope of reaching the coast as fast as possible to engage trade with the rest of the world, radio become more common trought not everyone have one. A program to encourage the population growth is launch, we invite or annex the Texan major population center depending on their situation. Protestant Christianity start to regain follower. We invite representative from the Great Lakes and Cascadia to form the North American Confederation based on some common cultural trait such as language and ideology. Each States would be allow pass local laws and everyone would receive economic benefit since we have the resource and they have ports. The meeting would take place in Denver, the government have little hope of reaching all the objective. '''Mod- As yet, only Cascadia agrees to join the North American Confederation in 2125. Great Lakes is non committal.' 2125 *'Mod event:' **'Mogadishu uses various warlike, religious, political, cultural and ecanomic techniques to unite eastern Somalia and most of the kindred Ogaden in to a warlike nation who hates Ethiopians ans Swahili.' **'Tobasco assimilates the Yucatan coast as far as Belize' **'City states pop up in Brazzaville and Bangui.' **'The Kingdom of Melbourne sets up a colony in Sidney and Cairns' **'New Mosocow explores the Komi region.' **'Great Lakes annexes northern Ontario.' **'Cascadia agrees to join North American Confederation in 2125. Manitoba asks to join the NAC and Great Lakes wants to hold a referendum in 2025 first to see if the public wish to join it.' *'Santiago de Patagonia:' We build some petrol driven tractors in Mendoza. Planned coal mining and oil drilling come on line. Farming in upped. A small copper and zinc mine open near Santiago. The Chaco is now explored as far north as the Paraguayan border. *'ggik: '''we decide to start expanding South, but then find evidence that a nations border lies here. We discover we have expanded to the border of a country called Santiago de Patagonia. We attempt to establish a embassy. **'Santiago de Patagonia:' We agree and send a ambassador to the GGIK. *'New England': We discover new lands in the north, and claim them. They are called Sweden, Finland, Iceland and Denmark. This is due to many expeditions to the northern regions. We send an expedition to the northern part of the British Isles, claiming a place called Scotland. We find a map saying"Map of Europe" We use it for expeditions, and prepare to invade lands called Spain, Belgium, Switzerland, Italy and the Netherlands. 85% of all our settlements are restored and we begin building roads, highways and railroads. They will link all of the British Isles and France together. We have claimed all of French territory. We begin mining for metals and minerals at various places in our territories, and farming is abundant in France. We find a few wild animals that seem familiar to the elders, and they turn out to be edible. We begin farming these animals. We also hold our first election, where a Prime Minister will be elected. **'Mod- Finland is a existing nation. Finland welcomes New England's advance, but wishes to stay independent (they are worried about New-Moscow's bad attitude). New-Moscow takes note of New England's advance. The lay claim the Norwegian Lapland north of Finland and the south east of Spitsbergen, which they annex. ' **'Scotland largely falls under the rule of New England, but Clan chiefs in the Inner Hebrides and Outer Hebrides swear allegiance to kindred Ireland.' **'Mod- Prussia feels the need for land and notes the New England advance so they annex Groningen and the surrounding lands.' *'Republic of Colorado: Manitoba is accept into the American confederation and the State announce that it will respect the popular decision during the referendum of the Great Lakes. A Series of ceremonies are held in the capital of our three nation to celebrate the creation of a greater nation on the way of national unification of Anglo American lands. Exploration continue but expansion in wild areas are non existant for this year till the Confederation is strongly establish, however, A bill that officialize the annexation of approximatively former Texas based on the Trump Wall foundation in the south is pass after that it seem that no entity remain there. Some factory are restart on 1930 model as most of the robot that were operating them are broken and no one really understand those, military and civilian good start to be mass produce (less faster than in our timeline but still). Religion continue to make a come back with more people going at the Church. **'''Mod- Great Lakes' referendum was inconclusive- Yes 49%, No 48% and 3% void papers. A new referendum will be held next year. 2126 *'Mod event- ' **'Reggio expands across the Italian south coast to the port of Taranto in Apulia.' **'The Republic of Vienna forms' **'The Republic of Vermont forms.' **'The Republic of Addis Ababa forms.' **'The Cantons of Zürich, Schwyz, Aargau and Zug re-emerge and form a republic called the Republic of Zürich.' **'Mogadishu (a war like people) and Aden (not war like) begin treating each other over noncritical and fishing rights.' **'The Duchy of Milan comes back in to exsistance.' ** Prussia annex Friesland, Drenthe and Overijssel provinces in the Netherlands (the Dutch areas get some autonomy) and Canton of Schaffhausen, Basel Stadt and Basel-Land in Switzerland. **'The tribes and villages of the former FYRM and Kosovo decide to join Byzantium' **'The former Cantons Bern, Lucerne, Fribourg and Solothurn form the Federation of Bern.' **'Great Lakes holds a second referendum after the frist was inconclusive.' *'Santiago de Patagonia:' We open diplomatic relations with the Inca to our north, Entre Rios and Montevideo. The La Serena Iron Sands Mine and Tocopilla Iron Sands Mine are reopened at 10% capacity and the small iron stone mine in Araucanía Region expand slightly. Agriculture is improved in the former Argentina and church attendance goes up across the nation of Patagonia as a whole.. *'Republic of Colorado: '''Several radios trought the country talk about the possibility of a united Anglo-American nation with all its economic advantage. A contest to make a new flag is launch nationwide. Several representative from Cascadia, Colorado and Manitoba meet to discuss about the Constitution and the establishment of a capital with the hope that the Great Lake will send its own by the end of the year. For now, the nations continue to be rule like separate entity but borders are abolish. The last remnant of Texas are annex, providing us with an Atlantic port. On the internal situation, the factory restart allow shop to be full of goods to trade and ensure a lot of job in the manifacture domain. Some expedition to explore Southern Alberta are launch to make contact with survivor community. **'Mod- Great Lakes' referendum is conclusive- Yes 55%, No 42% and 3% void papers, so they will join in 2127.' *'Kingdom of Greater Cambodia''' We annex all of Indochina up to the border of New Indonesia, we ask for access to their land (New Indonesian response needed). *'New England': We are slightly wary of New Moscow's, since they are so close to our borders. We claim former Spanish territory up until Salamanca, former Italian territories until Pisa, all former Belgium territories and southern Amsterdam territories. We ask for non aggression pacts with all sovereign countries we come across in our conquest to rebuild Europe.(Response Needed. They agree, exsept for Reggio and Algarve) '''We ask Prussia for peace talks and a proposal for an alliance. We also want to set up embassies and send an ambassador there. It states that Prussia will get all European territories in the east, while we will focus on western territories.(Response Needed. They Agree.)' We ask the Duchy of Milan for a merger.'(Response Needed, They disagree, at least for the time beeing.)' We have restored 90% of our cities to pre-war status, and also begin rebuilding airports as we have figured out the secret of aircraft. We celebrate the first take off since the war. We start manufacturing smartphones, computers, cars and machinery. A scientific-based religion is established, and a currency, the Neuro is established as well. Radio stations start developing, and we hold a contest for a flag. We ask all countries that have receivers on other continents for non aggression pact. **'Republic of Colorado D: We will agree to the New English NAP and offer a trade pact in exchange of the neutrality in North American affair. *'''Mod- Tabasco and Sonora sing a free trade deal, defense pact and political alliance. 2127 *'Mod event:' **'Mod- Great Lakes' referendum is conclusive- Yes 55%, No 42% and 3% void papers, so they will join 2127.' **'Kingdom of Hokkaido forms.' **'Kiingdom of Bangkock forms.' **'Republic of Kampala forms.' **'Kingdom of Kikuyuland forms.' **'Republic of Acapulco de Juárez forms' **'Perm is explored by the SSRM' **'Mogadishu pirates loot several Aden ports. Aden sinks a pirates dow type sail boat.' *'American Confederation:' The Union is made official in the treaty of Las Vegas in which every government agree on a constitution and a reorganization of the territories onto new state. Election are garantee every 5 years with the first suppose to take place in 2128 to allow organization and the new political party to organize themselve. A bill of right is also approve to protect some basic right, however, media are largely influence by the State. Trade with Europe is open with the annexation of the Texan land and subsequent restoration of a few port there. Southern British Colombia, Alberta, and South Dakota are integrated into our nation. research Expedition are launch toward Asia and Europe to make direct contact with any government we may meet and make contact. The Knowledge of a Frank spreaking language at our border get our interest and we send envoy to learn about them. Optimism rise trought the nation as many smell opportunity at the horizon. We claim the entire East Coast trought getting there will take some time. **'Mod- The Ungava Peninsula is a tribal confederacy. The small Inuktitut town of Kuujjuaq is the capital.' **'Santiago de Patagonia dip:' We would lie to open diplomatic ties with American Confederation. **'American D: '''We accept the offer and propose a trade deal. **'Santiago de Patagonia dip:' We agree. *'Santiago de Patagonia:' Explores are sent to the villages of the former Santa and Formosa provinces, which we lay claim to. We open diplomatic relations Entre Ríos and Montevideo. We are up to 65% of pre-war status. A new oil refinery is built in Santiago and oil production goes up slightly. We plan a new, democratic, constitution for 2130. Telephones begin to appear in Santiago and Córdoba. Córdoba was one of Argentina's main educational centers, and remained more erudite after the war. A mining and agriculture university are founded in Córdoba. **'Mod- Entre Ríos and Montevideo agree. Entre Ríos make the condition that it can hold all of it's former province for it's self.' **'Santiago de Patagonia dip':' We agree with Entre Ríos. *'Guys im back.-User:Derpmaster21' *'OK.Trish pt7 (talk) 01:07, July 9, 2016 (UTC)' *'New Indonesia: We continue expand our territory, we take Northern part of Northern Australia and coastal area of Western Australia until city named Perth. We meet some aborigin when the expansion. We also start invasion of Maldives and Madagascar, to set them become special overseas autonomous territory. City of Semarang, Solo, Surabaya, Malang, Denpasar, and Palembang now back to normal condition. We start make car and motorcycle for research. We discover archive of Indonesia in pre-war event. We also discover a song, named Indonesia Raya (Great Indonesia), we set it as our national anthem. We ask Philippines and Thai/Bangkok to open trade '''Needed (They agree). ** Johor: We start invade to the north, to establish Sultanate of Malaya. We take big city, named Kualalumpur. We discover twin towers, named Petronas Tower. We increase our production to improve our economy. ** East New Guinea: We start invade Vanuatu, Tuvalu, and New Caledonia. *** Mod- Brisbane response: They join the Kingdom of Melbourne, but with Autonomy. Melbourne upgrades it's farms and ports. ' *'New England: We send and expedition from our Reykjavik to the north and discover a huge landmass there, which the map indicates as Greenland. We decide to lay claim to Greenland and build a few bases there. We also begin sending expeditions south from there. We encounter another country called the Republic of Saharan Union in the south on a landmass called Africa. We ask for non-aggression pact and trade deals.(Response Needed. Mod-They agree) '''We continue invading former Italy and former Spain. We ask for an treaty with Finland, Prussia and other Central European territories, which will be called the Treaty of Europa.(Response Needed Mod- Vienna, Prussia and Bihać agree; but Bern, Zurich and Milan don't)' We ask the SSRM to hand over their territories in Norwegian Lapland and Spitsbergen (Mod- Lapland no and Spitsbergen yes) '(Secret) or we ask Prussia if they want to join forces and invade the SSRM for more territory. (End Secret) (Mod- Prussia agrees for action to commence after 2030. A 3 year military and infrastructure upgrade starts)' We improve overall condition of environment and begin rebuilding ports, harbors, former landmarks like the Eiffel Tower and Big Ben, and maximise production. All areas have been restored to a civilization during 2019 (roughly as this is based off a history book picture). **'Mod-(secret Ikšķile diplomacy to New England) the small Republic of Ikšķile would like to join in anti-SSRM action to'. ***'Mod- Ikšķile annexes the former city of Pärnu.' ***'Mod- The SSRM thinks something is afoot, but dose not know what since it was a (Secret diplomacy), so they just make vague guesses about New England's advance. Muscovite Secret Security Agency (Московское агентство безопасности секретно/Moskovskoye Agentstvo Bezopasnosti Sekretno) inserts spies in to Prussia, New England, Byzantium, Finland and Reggio. They also start a 4 year agriculture and military upgrade. The SSRM explorers the former Lipetsk and annexes it. Aktobe makes a free trade deal with the SSRM.' **'Mod- User:Derpmaster21 takes over at 00:00UTC''' 2128 *'Mod-Mogadishu (Somalia) and Aden (Yemen) go to war and Somali pirates also plunder Mombasa's docks. Mombasa and Nairobi singe a defense treaty.' *'Mod-Moscow annexes the unclaimed Komi Region near the Ural mountains.' *'Mod-Acapulco singes a free trade deal, defense pact and political alliance with Tabasco and Sonora.' *'Mod-Milan, Zurich and Bern singe a free trade deal, defense pact and political alliance.' *'Mod-Prussia explores and then annexes the former Slovakia.' *'Mod-The Republic of Hungary is recreated.' *'Mod-Timișoara becomes a small Duchy' *'Capetown expands slightly east' *'Mod-Montevideo exspores and claimed the former Uruguay.' *'Mod-Lagos moves slightly north.' *'Mod-Saarbruken forms a small Duchy' *'Mod-Dobrunja improves agriculture and ports greatly' **'Your in charge now, User:Derpmaster21. You cant turn the turn at 00:00UT if you want.' *'Santiago de Patagonia:' We begin rebuilding rest of our ports and harbors, as well as former landmarks. We take over the former Salta and Formosa provinces of the former Argentina. Radio stations open in major cities. Oil production, petrol tractor production and fishing boat production go up noticeably *'New England': We start researching maglev and fusion technology, which will probably be complete in 6 years and 5 years respectively. Our industry and military undergo a 2-year long upgrade (Secret) in preparation for the war. We establish a spy ring to infiltrate their cities, and we accept any offers of a coalition against the SSRM.(End Secret) We expand our territories to former Canadian territory and ask for non aggression pact with Republic of Colorado.(Response Needed) We find a map of the world, which helps us greatly. We send some expeditions to the seas south and north of the continent to search for land beyond Europe. Thanks to the map, we discover lands called Suriname, Panama and Nigeria. We discover a great big canal in Panama and intend to use it for exploration and trade. **'Mod- Lagos is not impressed and expands slightly north again. ' Category:Earth's Remnants 2 Category:War Category:Post 2020 Map Games Category:Trade Category:Geopolitical Category:The World